


Plush Surprise

by btamamura



Series: Brotherly Love [4]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: L decides to surprise R with a gift he decided to get on impulse.





	Plush Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MARGINAL#4 or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: The second in my personal birthday countdown collection, but also a new addition to the Brotherly Love series after long enough. Sadly, I missed their birthday just days ago so this isn't a birthday centered fic.
> 
> I don't write twincest and since this focuses mainly on the twins, there is no mention of slash between Atom and Rui this time. I do offer a warning of potential OOC.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy this!

It wasn't something that happened often, but it was one of those days it did. The twins were apart because one had a job with another member of _MARGINAL#4_ while the other could rest until their turn the next day. In the case of the current situation, Nomura R was working with Aoba Rui, so Nomura L and Kirihara Atom decided to hang out before their turn to record for the upcoming album.

As hours passed, Atom had to return home; it turned out he still had some homework left to do and Rui would be peeved if he decided to just copy off someone else.

Which meant L was left alone. He'd do homework with R later in the evening, but he wasn't quite ready to go home just yet. As he wandered the streets of the town they called home, he came across a game centre. Video games weren't exactly his thing, they were more R's, but there was something that had caught his eye.

***

L waited until the pair of giggling teenage girls had finished on the crane machine, he could see they were successful in getting the plush doll they were after. He was glad he'd remembered his disguise, not wanting to cause a scene that day. 

The girls moved aside, one cuddling the plush and exclaiming how happy she was her best friend got it for her as a birthday present.

L smiled to himself. His and R's birthday had already passed, but there wasn't anything wrong with getting him a _just because_ gift, was there? He stepped up to the machine and looked to see where he should aim. _Hmm, there's one in reach over there. I'll get that one._ He reached into his pocket for some change.

***

It had been a little more difficult than it seemed, L almost gave up when he realised it was near impossible. Then, there was a happy accident where he dropped the crane a little too soon, but it picked up exactly the sort of plush he was after. He left the arcade feeling very satisfied with himself. He checked the time on his phone. "Uh-oh, I was meant to start dinner!" He didn't plan on being at the game centre as long as he had, so he made sure to hurry back home, mindful not to damage the plush.

***

"I'm home..." R tiredly called as he entered the house. He smiled slightly when he saw their large dog Mayuge bound to him. He gave the dog affectionate pats and cuddles before deciding to search for his brother. "L?"

"In the kitchen!"

R followed the voice and saw L was where he'd said. 

"Welcome back, R. Did it go well?" He turned away from the stovetop to face his brother. He could see fatigue and frustration in his eyes so he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. "What happened?"

"I took five tries to get a perfect take, finally got it but it turned out they never got it! So, they want me back in when you and Atom-kun go in so we can try again. It went smoothly for Rui-kun thankfully."

L frowned in sympathy, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, R, that must be frustrating."

"It is."

"I still have to finish up dinner, so you should go have a bath. It'll be ready by the time you're done."

R nodded against L's shoulder. "Thanks, L. I think I will go do that." He chose not to ask why dinner wasn't already finished, figuring there was a reason for it.

L patted his back before breaking the embrace. "Off you go now."

R nodded once more and left the kitchen.

L sighed as he could hear how sluggish R's footsteps sounded. Maybe doing homework that evening would be a bad idea, they could always get up early in the morning and do it then, but R didn't seem like he'd be able to focus on the questions in his current state.

***

R returned just as L finished plating everything. The meal looked delicious, and the bath had helped relax him, so R's mood was slowly improving. He even seemed a little more revigorated as a result. He proceeded to share with L the details of his day as they ate, then asked what L got up to on his afternoon off. He listened intently, then chuckled in surprise when L mentioned going into the game centre once left alone to his own devices. "With everyone else, I know you're fine, but by yourself? That's surprising!"

"Heh, yeah, guess so. But, you know me, something is of interest? I gotta check it out."

"What was it?"

"You'll find out after dinner."

He cocked his head in confusion, but it seemed L wasn't about to spill any further details.

***

After dinner, R was sitting on the sofa, waiting for L to return then they'd watch television for an hour before starting their homework, R having insisted he was fine.

L returned, his hands behind his back. "Alright, R, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

R did as requested. He heard L handle a paper bag then felt it placed on his palms. 

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

R slowly opened his eyes, wondering what was in the paper bag. Though L was a bit of a trickster, he knew he was safe from any pranks, so he wasn't worried. He opened the bag and looked inside, surprised to see a plush toy. He lifted it out. His eyes widened before he sprung up to wrap his arms around his younger brother.

"I take it you like it?" L returned the embrace.

"I do! Thank you so much!"

"Now when we go away, you can take that with you."

R beamed as he looked at the plush again. It was a dog that almost looked like Mayuge, if only much smaller. He wasn't one to sleep with stuffed animals, but he understood what L meant. R liked to sleep with Mayuge at night, but Mayuge couldn't join them when they had to leave town for a job or training camp, but what if he had a smaller version to take with him?

"What'll you call it?"

"What else? Chibi Mayuge."

L laughed fondly as he held R tight. His gift idea was successful, and he was glad that, after such a difficult day, he was the one to bring such a big smile to his brother's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: That's two stories down and eight to go! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You don't have to comment, though those and kudos are welcome. Please don't leave flames? Thank you again.


End file.
